Carpe Diem
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort ... Ça c'était la chose la plus immuable pour le monde sorcier comme pour Harry Potter. Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que Drago Malfoy ne débarque pour demander l'aide du héros. Un retour au passé, un Lucius Malfoy perturbé et un amour caché. C'est sans compter, Harry qui se découvre un héritage lourd de conséquence.
1. Changement de programme

Salut et désolé pour la longue et interminable absence ! :)

Enfin, je re-publie une autre fiction tout en vous assurant de la publication des suites des autres fics en cours.

Toujours est-il que dans celle-ci la chronologie Potterienne n'est pas franchement respectée, enfin vous verrez bien ce que ça donne! xD

Sur ce, plein de bisous et bonne lecture !

_Bien sur n'oubliez pas les commentaires, sinon il n'y aura pas d'autres publications! Donnant Donnant ! mdr_

___Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

°0°

Voldemort était mort depuis cinq mois déjà…

La dépression et l'apathie avaient gagné mon cœur. Et je ne comptais plus mes nuits sans sommeil, que le réconfort s'obstine à fuir. Je ne dissociais plus le cauchemar de ma réalité. Mes larmes insoutenables, tant je me répugnais, avaient pris la place du sang qui quelques mois plus tôt recouvrait mon visage ainsi que mes paumes. J'avais perdu goût à la vie, en partant du principe que la découverte du monde de la magie me l'avait rendu.

Ginny ne me lâchait pas, au point où ça présence m'enrageait littéralement. Je la rejetais purement et simplement, consciemment ou non, avec plus ou moins de tact. J'étais de moins en moins à l'aise avec elle, depuis mon 19ème anniversaire. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la toucher. Étaler mes sentiments devenait pénible dans la mesure où ils sonnaient de plus en plus faux. Son corps ne m'excitait plus et sa ressemblance flagrante avec ma mère m'irritait au plus haut point. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une présence maternelle, ou tout du moins plus maintenant.

J'avais également remarquablement changé ces derniers temps:

-Pris 15 centimètres,

-8 kilos de muscles en plus de ceux que j'avais déjà accumulé grâce aux entraînements pour vaincre face de serpent,

-Mes cheveux avaient poussé à la Malfoy (père) tout en ignorant quelques mèches sur le dessus de mon crâne qui se sont contentées d'arrêter leur ascension a mis chemin des mèches les plus longues, de façon à ce qu'ils paraissent toujours aussi ébouriffés mais structurés et remarquablement coiffés - Une épine de moins à mon pied !

-Et je n'avais plus besoin de mes lunettes, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Je voyais très clairement sans.

J'avais renoncé à une fonction d'Auror pour un temps comme à toute autre quelconque carrière professionnelle. Les journalistes ne se risquaient plus à m'approcher. Une statue à mon effigie trônait désormais au ministère. Les femmes comme les hommes n'avaient de cesse de se bousculer à l'entrée de mon lit malgré le fait que le « héro » soit fiancé. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout, plus sombre que jamais, à abhorrer cette merde de vie. Les mondes qu'ils soient, réel ou magique se valant à bien des égards dans leur décadence.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais avec Malfoy fils dans mon salon, sans trop en connaître les raisons. Interrompu en plein vol par ses cris outrés d'un stridents qui m'avait presque manqué. Bien qu'ils aient changé de camps quelques mois avant la fin. Sa famille me gardait quelques rancunes et ça aurait été mentir que de dire que ce n'était pas mon cas également. Alors nous avions tacitement fait en sorte de nous fréquenter le moins possible tout en restant courtois quand la bienséance l'exigeait.

Toujours est-il que Drago Malfoy siégeait dans mon salon avec la même fierté que dans notre enfance. Il était parfaitement droit, trônant sur mon canapé, le menton relevé, incarnation même de la provocation. Mais la tension habitant ses épaules, ses mains se triturant l'une l'autre, la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front, m'en avaient dit long. L'héritier Malfoy était préoccupé à tel point que malgré sa fierté, il en était venu à quémander mon aide. Il était beaucoup moins imposant qu'à l'époque malgré son masque de glace bien en place. Ou alors, était-ce moi, qui avais gagné en prestance depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était beaucoup plus pâle que dans mon souvenir et son regard était définitivement terni par toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait assisté. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée, duquel de nous deux était le plus à plaindre … certainement lui.

« -Alors, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Si je te divulgue la planque des Lestranges, me jures-tu de nous venir en aide ?

-Tout dépend du service demander, Malfoy.

-C'est simple, on a tenté de tuer mon père à plusieurs reprises, dans les deux dernière semaines. Ses attaquants portaient l'uniforme des Mangemorts et ils l'ont manqué de peu lors de leur dernière tentative.

-D'accord, mais qu'ai-je à voir la dedans ? Je ne suis pas Auror comme je me plaisais à croire le devenir il y a des années.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter. Je ne suis pas un de ses imbéciles qui croit te connaître grâce aux magasines ou autres bêtises médiatiques. Dans la mesure où quelqu'un trouve encore le courage d'écrire sur Potter le héros devenu poivrot. Souviens-toi, quand nous étions jeunes, nous passions notre temps à nous observer. On se connaît par cœur, et malgré le fait que nous ayons tous les deux changé, aucun de nous n'est dupe pour autant. Tu contribues à la saisie de tous les Mangemorts encore en liberté, je n'ai même pas besoin de me renseigner pour en être convaincu. Je suis même certain qu'il y en a que tu as pris plaisir à tuer à l'abri des regards de tes collègues occasionnels. Et puis autant dire les choses tel qu'elles sont, il faut bien que tu t'occupes entre deux bouteilles.

-Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Si tu t'engages à protéger mon père, tu auras toutes les chances de trouver les derniers. Donc tu en auras fini avec ta petite vengeance tandis que moi j'aurais toutes les chances de voir mon père vieillir. Dans la mesure où un sorcier peut vivre plus de six siècles, j'estime qu'il a encore du temps devant lui.

-Très bien, je commence quand ?

-Si vite ? J'aurais cru devoir argumenter encore un peu.

-Disons que je veux en finir avec tout ça et que tu m'en donnes les moyens.

-D'accord, alors […]

-Seulement ! On joue avec _mes_ règles !

-Très bien … Énonces.

-N'essai même pas de me pourrir la vie comme au bon vieux temps, être le sauveur du monde sorcier comporte quelques bons côtés. Et ta mort ne me chagrinerait qu'à peine, disons que je m'ennuierais un peu plus, ce qui à ce stade devient désolant. Les médias ne doivent en aucun cas être mis au courant. Je logerais avec ton père au manoir Malfoy et le suivrais où qu'il aille. Et lui m'accompagnera si j'ai besoin de me déplacer. Enfin, si je tue ça ne devra pas quitter le cadre de cette mission. Si j'apprends que toi ou un membre de ta famille, vous avez divulgué quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, je maquillerais vos meurtres. Il serait sage de ta part de ne pas mettre en doute mes paroles, quand j'affirme ne pas hésiter une seconde à vous envoyer ad patres en cas de problème.

-Mais […]

-Rien du tout ! C'est soit ça, soit rien. Tu veux savoir ton père en sécurité ? Alors voilà mes conditions.

-…

-Bien, maintenant tu m'attends quelques minutes. Le temps que je prenne mes affaires et ensuite tu me déposes chez lui et j'en discute avec.

-Bien. Les Lestranges sont tous planqué dans un vieux manoir familial se trouvant dans le petit village de Little Hangleton. Tu sais celui niché entre deux collines. Tu y es déjà allé n'est-ce pas ? Le manoir se trouve derrière le cimetière.

-Merci.

-Je me fou de tes remerciements, Potter. Respecte ta part du contrat. Moi c'est chose faite.

-N'oublie pas mes conditions. »

Un énorme sac sur l'épaule et ma tenue de Quidditch toujours sur le dos, puisque je m'entraînais avant l'arrivée théâtrale de mon nouvel employeur. Mon masque d'impassibilité bien en place de retour dans les escaliers, j'avais de nouveau rejoins le peroxyder qui m'attendait impatiemment dans mon salon.

Arriver au manoir Malfoy, j'avais hésité … devais-je prévenir les forces de l'ordre ou tout simplement tarir ma soif de sang ? Face à la cheminer, prêt à appeler, j'avais fait volt face décidé à venger mon parrain. Renonçant à faire part de ma nouvelle piste aux Aurors, j'allais devoir convenir d'un créneau avec Malfoy père pour aller faire le ménage ! Tandis que de son côté Drago avait appelé son paternel sur un ton relativement étrange, qui d'ailleurs m'avait un instant interpeller. Peut-être aurais-je du y prêter un peu plus attention, puisque dès que Lucius avait commencé à descendre les marches, son fils dans un élan de lâcheté connu avait disparu en transplanant.

« -Drago ? Dra[…] Mr Potter ?

-Mr Malfoy, votre fils et moi venons de convenir d'un accord quant à votre problème.

-Quoi ? Comment cela un accord ? Où est Drago ?

-Il vient de … de …

-Quelle éloquence Mr Potter, mis à part cela, où est-il ?

-Je … je l'ignore. »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je restais juste là confus et incapable de bouger. Ses yeux, comme de l'argent liquide, son odeur me frappant avec violence. J'avais une envie incongrue de passer ma main dans ses longs cheveux, sur sa joue. Mais j'avais rapidement déchanté, puisqu'un élancement avait explosé dans ma poitrine engendrant une douleur lancinante dans mon torse. J'avais trop chaud, voyais flou, et ne tenais plus vraiment debout.

« -Mr Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je[…]

-Mr Potter ?!»

J'avais désormais mal partout, j'avais besoin … besoin de son contact. J'avais besoin de lui … pourquoi … pourquoi … comment ?

0°0

Trouver Harry Potter dans mon salon était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais … En toute franchise, je me serais attendu à tout sauf ça !

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le procès de Drago. Et bien qu'il soit le sorcier le plus connu de la Grande Bretagne, l'apercevoir devenait de plus en plus compliquer, ne serait-ce que dans les torchons médiatiques. Et lorsqu'il apparaissait c'était dans des moments où aucune intrusion n'aurait dû être permise. Le voir de près avait quelque chose d'incroyablement différent. De fait, il était beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'il n'y paraissait, son cou laissait apparaitre une cicatrice assez imposante qu'aucun écran sorcier n'avait laissé paraître. A sa forme et son inclinaison sur la peau dorée, on devinait qu'elle continuait sa route plus bas, sous la combinaison. Son regard était aussi froid et insondable que le mien, son esprit qui comportait encore des failles lors de la guerre était désormais fermé à toute intrusion. Tandis que sa posture bien que droite et conquérante, laissait transparaître une colère et une soif de vengeance bien marquées. Un froncement de sourcil ne quittait plus son regard, et sa bouche bien qu'incurvée en un faux sourire laissait sortir une voix, d'un grave suave et chaud … Celle d'un homme sûr de lui mais froid et asociale.

Le morveux, chétif voir même rachitique à lunette avait laissé place à un adulte charismatique tout en prestance et en force. Quant à ce qu'il faisait dans mon salon, j'avais une vague idée mais préférais de loin me tromper.

« -Mr Malfoy, votre fils et moi venons de convenir d'un accord quant à votre problème.

-Quoi ? Comment cela un accord ? Où est Drago ?

-Il vient de … de …

-Quelle éloquence Mr Potter, mis à part cela, où est-il ?

-Je … je l'ignore. »

Je n'avais pas la moindre explication quant à mon comportement. Mais mon regard s'était fixé dans celui de mon interlocuteur. A tel point que j'avais eu la surprise d'observer la pupille de Potter se teinter de reflets argents, puis tressauter pour se dilater sur un diamètre que je n'aurais certainement pas cru possible sans en avoir été témoin. Une étrange chaleur m'avait parcourue l'échine tandis qu'une odeur de cannelle et de musc m'avait assaillie. Le pli de ses lèvres toujours incurvées dans un sourire tressautait, et je m'étais surpris à m'attarder un peu trop sur cette chair nacré.

« -Mr Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je …

-Mr Potter ?!»

Un étrange halo l'entourait, des volutes noires tourbillonnaient autour de lui et son corps était parcouru de tremblements violents. Il avait semble-t-il beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Son expression n'exprimait rien de toute la souffrance que son corps ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Il transpirait à flot … puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Merlin, faites qu'il ne meurt pas chez moi !

Le faisant léviter jusqu'à l'étage, je l'avais allongé sans réfléchir sur mon propre lit alors même que le manoir possédait un nombre incalculable de chambre. Puis j'avais fait léviter jusqu'à moi des vêtements ajustables ainsi que toutes sortes de potions, une bassine d'eau, une autre vide, ainsi qu'un gant de toilette. J'avais entrepris de prendre soin du sauveur, un comble ! Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il crève ici …

0°0

Seulement le halo avait pris de l'ampleur, engloutissant avec lui Lucius. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus de traces, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre …

0°0


	2. Quand tout va de travers

Merci pour les commentaires déjà postés ! C'est fou comme une fiction sur Harry Potter peut avoir du succès vis-à-vis d'autres fics !

Toujours est-il que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas! Et si je n'y réponds pas c'est que le chapitre publié ensuite, y répondra! :3

°0°

J'avais ouvert les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Et la lumière vive du soleil agressant ma rétine n'était pas faite pour m'encourager. C'était sans compter, bien sûr, sur la rosée mouillant allègrement mes vêtements et la petite brise engendrant une chair de poule qui me laissait frissonnant. Etre transit de froid au réveil n'était franchement pas agréable et ajouter à ça des courbatures ainsi qu'un mal de dos horrible. Je m'étais donc, logiquement, réveillé de mauvaise humeur.

Lumière du soleil ? La rosée ? Le vent ? Qu'est-ce que ces foutus Malfoy, avaient encore bien pu inventer pour me tourmenter ? Me redressant, j'avais eu rapidement l'occasion de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais pas les lieux. Je me trouvais dans un immense parc, semblable à celui de Poudlard, mais beaucoup plus vert et où les arbres encombraient tout l'espace. A tel point, que j'en avais du mal à voir le ciel. Où avais-je atterrie ?

« -Où est, ce foutu Malfoy ?! »

Je m'étais redressé avec quelques difficultés, un mal de tête dans le genre qui vous donne l'impression d'avoir bu pendant trois jours non-stop et une sensation de vide plutôt désagréable. Je m'étais donc hissé sur mes deux jambes, tout en entourant bêtement mon visage de mes mains pour ensuite percuter qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je sois seul dans un endroit inconnu. C'est d'ailleurs limite paniqué mais sans en comprendre trop la raison, que je m'étais mis à chercher frénétiquement Malfoy père du regard … pour trouver … le fils ?

« -La fouine ?!

-Mr Potter, je ne vous permets pas de parler en ces termes de mon fils. Et, vous auriez pu trouver un autre moment pour halluciner.

-Mr Malfoy ?

-Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

-Et bien prenez le temps de vous relever et de vous contempler. »

Au moment où cette phrase avait passé la barrière de mes lèvres, je l'avais regretté aussitôt. Car en se redressant, Malofy père avait trouvé le moyen, bien que j'ignore lequel, de se rapprocher de moi, à tel point, que son odeur m'avait frappée avec violence. La sensation de vide avait disparue, et une étrange félicité s'était emparée de moi. J'avais confiance en mon masque de froideur qui ne quittait plus mes traits pour dissimuler cette étrange réaction à la personne qu'est Lucius Malfoy.

S'époussetant des quelques végétaux qui avaient atterris sur sa robe de sorcier, verte bouteille et argentée, qui avait miraculeusement changée de couleur et de coupe. Ma stupéfaction avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il avait complètement redressé son visage pour me fixer. Son masque de suffisance et d'indifférence bien en place, ou presque … J'ignorais totalement le comment du pourquoi, je parvenais a discerné de l'angoisse ainsi qu'une grande interrogation sur ses traits. Pourtant si inexpressifs d'ordinaire. C'était désarmant, dans la mesure où je n'avais jamais réussi à lire sur les traits ou dans le regard de Malfoy père.

Son regard m'avait captivé, je n'avais encore jamais décelé les quelques éclats turquoises flottant dans l'acier trempé de ses iris. Sa peau claire et sans imperfection, son nez en trompette, etc… Tout chez lui, me semblait magnifique et j'avais une envie viscérale de le toucher. Les reflets or de ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attiraient mon regard et sa clavicule découverte par le col de sa chemise qui avait étrangement changée me faisait saliver, de la manière la plus indécente et incongrue qui soit.

Le fait qu'il était la copie conforme de son fils, si ce n'était les cheveux plus longs ainsi que le corps plus massif, et qu'il m'attirait comme personne n'y était jamais parvenu, était dérangeant. Dans la mesure où je n'avais jamais trouvé Drago très attirant. Pas qu'il soit laid, bien au contraire. J'avais juste toujours eu tendance à voir ce qu'il se cache derrière l'enveloppe charnelle, et à y accorder beaucoup plus d'importance. Et bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il y avait encore de ça quelque heures, cet homme m'indifférait au plus haut point. Cette attirance subite avait quelque chose de troublant et d'intriguant. Le tout restant dans le cadre du flippant !

Malfoy père en revanche, n'avait évidemment pas fait ce que je lui avait conseillé, et s'était contenté de me fixer, comme si j'étais devenu fou dans la chute. Le tout, à la manière Malfoy, c'est-à-dire d'un air supérieur et méprisant, mais plutôt inquisiteur.

« -Mr Malfoy, croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de vous observer, vous comprendrez sans grande difficulté le pourquoi de ma remarque.

-Bien.

-Vous voyez ?

-Mes facultés visuelles sont encore en toute possession de leurs moyens, Mr Potter.»

Ça devait être la première fois, que j'eu l'occasion de voir cette expression affichée par Lucius Malfoy. Quoi que vu son apparence on croirait à s'y confondre Drago Malfoy. Ce qui en soi, était un peu frustrant. Malfoy père, était stupéfait, et ça verve en perdait tout son ton. C'était à la fois drôle et choquant.

« -Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ?

-Il me semble que normalement c'est impossible.

-Merci Mr Potter, vous êtes d'une intelligence qui aura toujours impressionné, que dis-je ! Ebloui Séverus et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Où est-ce que vous nous avez emmené ?

-Je nous ai emmené? … Euh …

-Je vois.

-Ce parc ressemble à celui de Poudlard. Il nous suffirait peut-être de chercher le château, si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense. Ou sinon, quitter les bois afin de trouver une route ou des habitations.

-Il était temps que vous formiez une phrase complète Mr Potter. Et j'espère pour vous, qu'il ne s'agit pas du parc de Poudlard.

-Vous savez bien sûr, que ce serait l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour vous ?

-Oui, mais dans la mesure où, lorsque le parc avait cette apparence j'étais scolarisé, Mr Potter. Le château et son parc deviennent franchement des endroits à éviter ! Surtout dans la mesure où, j'ai par je ne sais quel moyen, rajeuni.

-Mr Malfoy, et si nous nous mettions à chercher âme qui vive ?

-Oui, bien sûr … Après vous Mr Potter. »

Ces manières guindées m'amusaient, à l'opposer de ce que je ressentais quand il s'agissait de son fils répétant les mêmes mimiques. Plus rien ne tournait rond, et je commençais à avoir des vertiges. Mes omoplates me faisaient pour je ne sais quelle raison souffrir le martyr. Et Malfoy père ayant rajeuni, certaines choses proscrites il y avait de cela quelques heures, semblaient être redevenue d'actualité. Je vous assure que voir, Lucius Malfoy ronchonné valait le détour. Et, autant pour son fils il s'agissait d'un comportement normal, que pour lui, il semblait être devenu quelqu'un autre.

°0°

Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer, la magie de Potter semblait être devenu une espèce d'aura l'auréolant de la tête aux pieds et m'appelait avec force. Une attraction assez gênante me poussait à me rapprocher. Son regard m'hypnotisait, et ses lèvres ma hantaient … J'avais un sérieux problème !

Sans oublier le fait que j'avais rajeuni, que j'ignorais où nous nous trouvions tout en espérant ne pas le savoir inconsciemment. J'allais étrangler Drago à mon retour.

Le pire, résidait dans le fait, que ce foutu Potter risquait de me mêler à ces étranges aventures et que je n'avais aucun moyens d'y échapper. Qu'il me rabâchait des MR MALFOY de-ci de-là, et que pour une raison qui m'était inconnue ça m'horripilait au plus haut point. Que ce foutu gosse, soit aussi froid et guindé que mon père (le grand père de Drago). Ou tout simplement qu'il le soit plus que moi, me rendait fou. Que son expression ne trésaille même pas tandis que la mienne avait battue tous les records de l'indécence, en osant afficher de la surprise ou l'ébahissement. Merlin, faites que tout ceci se termine vite !

Il me semblait, qu'il ne m'entendait visiblement pas d'où il se trouvait, puisqu'au couvert de deux, trois arbres, nous pûmes discerner l'une des façades de pierre du château. Nous avions fait un saut dans le temps, et le héros du monde sorcier, débarquait avec moi à l'époque où Voldemort commençait à monter ses plans de grandeur … Merlin ! Au moins ne ferais-je pas les mêmes erreurs qu'à l'époque. Toujours est-il que plus rien ne tournait rond. Quelle excuse allions-nous bien pouvoir offrir au directeur pour notre présence, et le fait qu'un inconnu avait pénétré le domaine du château. Surtout que nous étions survenus de nulle part, dans la mesure où nous nous trouvions au manoir avant d'atterrir dans le parc. Il devait d'ailleurs y avoir des professeurs à notre recherche à l'heure qu'il est. Il serait logique de dire, que tout le personnel du château croyait à une attaque … Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de plausible et logique rapidement !

« -Mr Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Pardonnez-moi pour ça. »

Et je l'avais assommé à la moldu, chose à laquelle il ne devait pour rien au monde s'attendre venant d'un sang pur tel que moi. Pour ensuite faire magiquement apparaître quelques blessures et bleus, histoire de paraître crédible. Je m'étais ensuite assis à ses côtés, à guetter le moindre bruit aux alentours. Ignorant le fait que ma main balayait ses cheveux de jais ou encore que son odeur virile et musquée m'enivrait légèrement. Des bruits de pas peu discrets ne manquèrent pas de m'éveiller de mon délire, et j'avais continué ma comédie en me penchant exagérément au-dessus du corps de Potter. Geignant à qui voulait entendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme et Bla et Bla-Bla-Bla. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ?!

Seulement en me rapprochant, son odeur s'était faite plus prononcer et sa peau si près de ma bouche devint rapidement une tentation à laquelle j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à résister. Le simple haut que je lui avais enfilé tandis que je le montais dans ma chambre soulignait sa musculature. Et le jean délavé que j'avais ajusté à sa taille moulait à merveille ses jambes musclées tout en soulignant le dessin de ses hanches. Sa tenue de Quidditch m'empêchant d'accéder à son corps pour lui apporter de quelconques soins, je l'avais changé avant de disparaître avec lui pour atterrir ici. J'avais dégluti discrètement, peinant à me concentrer dans mon rôle d'inconnu inquiet pour le sort de l'hypothétique blessé. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que quelqu'un qui pleure sur un étranger mais s'excite en même temps sur ce dernier ? Et quant est-il si en plus de ça, le mec inquiet est censé être hétéro ?

Merlin soit loué ou non. Dumbeldor, professeur de métamorphose à l'époque fut le premier à nous trouver. Suivit rapidement de Dippet.

« -Merlin, mon petit, que vous est-il arrivé ?

« -Il […] !

-Mr Malfoy, que faîtes-vous en dehors de votre dortoir si tôt ?

-Professeurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. J'ai trouvé cet individu dans le parc couvert de blessures.

-Toujours est-il, qu'il faudra que vous vous expliquiez, mon petit.

-Monsieur, je suis préfet en chef (pourvu que ne me trompe pas), je faisais ma ronde du matin. Mais m'étant réveillé trop tôt, une fois mon devoir terminé, je suis allé me promener. Et j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, quelqu'un geindre. J'ai donc rejoint cet homme. Et s'il vous plait, cesser de m'appeler « mon petit ».

-Très bien mon petit, ça passe pour cette fois. Rejoins ton dortoir maintenant, tes camarades ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller à leur tour.

-Oui, professeur. »

Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'improvisation, alors je n'étais plus un Malfoy. Un plan digne du Griffondor inconscient plus loin, mais qui avait tout de même eu le mérite de fonctionner. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à voir si j'avais remplacé mon autre moi à cette époque. Ou, si nous étions deux. Ensuite, en fonction de ça, je pourrais aviser.

Arriver au château, la nausée et des vertiges m'avaient saisi. J'avais l'impression d'être atteint d'une forte fièvre et des sueurs froides parcouraient mon dos tandis que ma vue se troublait. Il me fallait pourtant atteindre le dortoir. Je m'étais donc appuyé sur les murs, sachant/espérant que personne ne trainerait dans les couloirs pour voir ce que j'étais devenu … La déchéance même pour un Malfoy. Un Malfoy se devait de ne pas geindre, ne pas grogner. Un Malfoy n'est jamais faible, ne tombe pas malade. Je suis un putain de … sang … pure !

Atteignant la porte, j'étais à peine parvenu à murmurer le mot de passe « carcere duro », après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour entendre un autre élève le prononcer. Entre le voyage dans le temps et mon rajeunissement, j'avais beau être sorcier, la tournure que prenait les choses était on ne pouvait plus étrange. Et commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.


	3. L'improvisation

Salut ^^ Alors en gros, nous sommes remontés au temps de Jédusor (Dippet est le directeur) – donc le début de mon récit trouve son sens dans cette explication pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient.

MAIS pour plus de commodités et bien sûr pour m'amuser, j'ai introduit les maraudeurs à mon récit. Ainsi Voldemort est en 6ème année et les maraudeurs comme Malfoy et sa clique sont en troisième année.

Donc, tout ce beau monde est bel et bien réuni dans un même espace-temps à Poudlard dans cette fiction. Et vous-savez-qui a deux ans pour fomenter ses plans de grandeurs et donc pour mettre la zone !

Bien sûr, Harry et Lucius vont jouer un rôle important ! Et je n'ajouterais rien d'autres à cette explication dans la mesure où j'en ai déjà beaucoup révélé sur cette fiction. :)

Bis et bonne lecture ! Pensez aux commentaires, sinon pas de suite (Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution, mais je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour limiter le temps d'attente et s'il y a REVIEWS alors il y a PUBLICATION!). :3

°0°

« - Lucius ? Jedusor te cherche depuis une heure !

- Je m'en occupe, Goyle.

- Bon courage vieux.

-Merci. »

J'ai cru avoir une attaque, entendre Goyle prononcer le nom de l'autre me rajeunissait réellement. A cette époque, le futur Lord effrayait déjà mais pas au point de faire trembler à chacune de ses appellations. Plus important, si mon autre 'moi' n'était pas au dortoir à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Alors ou était-il ?

Rapidement, j'avais quitté discrètement le dortoir pour faire le tour des cachots, seul endroit probable où autrefois j'aurais pu me trouver … en vain. Et ma faiblesse subite n'avait fait qu'augmenter. J'étais haletant et je devais retrouver « la terreur » qui serait bientôt appelé « Voldemort ». Que se passait-il encore? C'était insensé. J'étais retourné dans le passé et avais rajeuni. Il n'y avait aucune trace de mon autre 'moi', c'était comme si j'avais rêvé toute ma vie pour me réveiller dans le parc ce matin. Seul hic … Potter était avec moi, et pour le coup, beaucoup plus âgé que mon 'moi' de cette époque. L'hypothèse du rêve n'était donc pas la bonne … Merveilleux ! Mais celle du cauchemar restait, en revanche, des plus envisageables !

°0°

Ma tête … foutu Malfoy ! Faudra-t-il vraiment que je lui explique que je lui suis indispensable quant à la longévité de sa vie ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'étais à l'infirmerie ! Ainsi, nous étions bel et bien à Poudlard au temps ou Lucius Malfoy avait 14 ans. Formidable vraiment, manquait plus que ça ! Il avait fallu que j'ai tué l'autre, pour qu'on m'offre par un quelconque moyen, un foutu voyage dans le temps. Et pile poils à la bonne époque ! Pourquoi ?

« -Monsieur ?

-Hum ?

-Monsieur, quel est votre nom et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Bien, et qu'allais-je bien pouvoir pondre à Pompom, moi, maintenant ?!

«-Monsieur ?

-Smith … Harry Smith … »

Bien sûr, quoi de plus original que Smith? Au moins, pour une fois, je ne sortirais pas du lot. Enfin, c'était ce que j'espérais.

« -Harry Smith, je viens … Je viens de …

-Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ?

-Je n'y arrive pas. C'est flou, il y a eu une lumière vive et éblouissante. Puis j'ai atterri dans des bois. Non, un parc !

-Oui, il s'agit du parc de cette école. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit dans lequel vous vous trouvez, Mr Smith?

-Vous allez me prendre pour un dingue si je réponds : le monde de la magie et l'une de ses écoles ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

-Les saules cogneurs, ils envahissent votre parc !

-Oui, il est vrai. Ils protègent cette école ! Mr Smith, bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Merci, et s'il vous plaît appelé moi Harry. Mon nom me rappel beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs.

-Bien sûr, voulez-vous en parler ? »

Il était clair, qu'il valait mieux lui fournir quelques informations pour la mettre en confiance et avoir au moins un membre du corps professoral de cette école, dans la poche (même s'il ne s'agit que de l'infirmière).

« -C'est très aimable à vous, mais vous savez il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Mes deux parents sont décédés. Ils ont été assassinés, car dès mon plus jeune âge j'ai manifesté un grand potentiel magique. Et un trafiquant de jeune sorciers, a voulu m'enlever. Mes parents m'ont donc protégé, mais il y a eu une explosion de magie et ils sont tous morts. Suite à ça, j'ai été pris en charge par une famille de vieux moldus proche de la famille et maintenant décédés également. Vraiment rien de bien extraordinaire.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, je ne le suis pas. Le destin est fait de ce qu'il est fait, et il est trop tard pour pleurer sur le sort qu'il m'a réservé. Et puis, je me plais à croire qu'il ne nous arrive que ce que nous sommes capable d'endosser.

-Vous êtes courageux.

-Si peut, madame.

-Appelez-moi Pompom, Harry.

-Très bien Pompom. Dîtes moi, maintenant que je suis ici, autant poser la question. Y aurait-il une possibilité que je travaille entant que professeur dans cette école ?

-Et bien, le directeur est censé passer vous voir, il était intrigué par votre arrivé incongrue dans nos murs. Posez-lui la question. Mais vos capacités vont être évaluées, en cas de réponse favorable. Vous vous doutez bien, que pour être professeur dans cette école il faut avoir un certain niveau.

-Merci encore.

-Mais de rien, ce fut avec plaisir. »

Et bien pour un Griffondor, je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop parler de moi, mon histoire comportais un paquet de failles. J'avais la parade parfaite « il s'agit de ma vie privée », ce qui pourrait aider, tout en laissant planer le doute, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon pour le moment. Mais il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose, j'étais certain que Pompom allait bientôt partir faire son petit rapport à l'un des professeurs. Et mieux valait ne pas paraître suspect dès mon arrivée. Bien, que je n'étais pas naïf au point de croire que ça n'arriverait pas dans les semaines à venir, si je parvenais à rester ici. Restait plus qu'à gérer, en espérant pouvoir rentrer en jour … Fantastique !

Bon, passons, maintenant il fallait que je m'assure un poste dans cette école ! Et découvrir s'il y avait un Lucius Malfoy ou deux !

°0°

Encore un pas, et j'atteignais de nouveau l'entrée du dortoir. Mais mes jambes m'avaient lâchée et je sombrais dans l'inconscience la plus complète. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore ?

°0°

Une douleur incommensurable, avait pris possession de mon corps. Mais un genre de douleur que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté. J'avais pris l'habitude de vivre avec une douleur à la poitrine. Douleur, qui au début m'avait parue insupportable, et qui avec le temps avait fait partie de mon quotidien. Des tiraillements sous la peau, des bouffés de chaleurs, ou des pics de froids, une migraine constante et des montés d'angoisse, ainsi que des élancements dans les omoplates. C'était ainsi depuis mon 19ème anniversaire, mais rien d'aussi douloureux. Tous ces maux venaient de se décupler, au point où je ne savais plus trop comment les gérer. Même la souffrance subite qui m'avait assaillie devant Malfoy père, n'avait pas encore atteint ce niveau de douleur. Mon masque d'indifférence devait être en train de se fissurer, à moins que non. Mais, je sentais mon corps parcouru de spasmes, faire trembler tout le lit et ma vision devenir flou.

« - Posez-le à côté de Mr Smith ! »

Interloqué par l'urgence contenue dans la voix de Pompom, j'avais pris sur moi, pour m'empêcher de crier ou ne serait-ce que de montrer ma souffrance. Affin de voir ce qu'il se passait à ma gauche, dissimulant les soubresauts de mon corps par un sort de glamour informulé et sans baguette. Je m'étais mis sur mes deux jambes, avais contourné le rideau qui séparait mon lit des autres et avait rejoint le lit de Lucius, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de mon Malfoy ou de celui de cette époque. Mais l'hypothèse selon laquelle il s'agirait du mien était bien plus probable. Bien que j'ignore totalement d'où me venait cette certitude.

« -Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je l'ignore Harry.

-Un élève l'a trouvé inconscient dans les cachots et l'a ramené ici. »

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'était qu'une fois allongé, Malfoy avait repris étrangement connaissance laissant sans voix la pauvre infirmière. Lui et moi nous étions regardés, interdits. Que se passait-il encore ? Ma souffrance s'était estompée à une vitesse fulgurante pour retrouver la tension que je supportais quotidiennement depuis mes 19 ans. Mais ça n'expliquait rien, si ce n'était me laisser perplexe et inquiet. Malfoy, celui qui était avec moi dans le parc ce matin, s'était redressé, et avait joué la carte de celui qui ne comprenait pas … à merveille ! Il fallait maintenant que l'on se retrouve seul afin de pouvoir partager les informations, que nous avions récolté et divulgué. Histoire que nos discours ne soient pas différents en cas d'interrogations intempestives. Les choses allaient de mal en pire, et c'était peu dire. Je prenais enfin conscience, que ça n'allait pas être simple et c'était un euphémisme.

Mais parvenir à faire quitter l'infirmerie à Pompom … n'importe qui l'ayant connue, savait parfaitement que ça relevait du miracle. Et ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir quitter cette pièce, sans que ce ne soit elle qui l'ait autorisée. Quoi que …

« -N'y pensez même pas !

-Bien, alors comment allons-nous pouvoir dialoguer, Mr Malfoy ?

-Pompom, doit assister à une réunion quant à votre arrivé. Suite à cela, elle reviendra avec le directeur ici.

-Comment vous ?

-Voyons, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, qu'à Poudlard, les rumeurs ont vite fait le tour du château.

-Un point pour vous. »

Comme prévu Pompom, avait quitté son antre, peu de temps après. Trouvant les chuchotements ridicules, dans la mesure où nous aurions un temps pour parler sans trop de risques de se faire repérer. Nous avions choisi de garder le silence le temps que la dragonne –inoffensive- quitte son royaume.

°0°

Alors même que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour entamer la conversion, Potter, avait eu l'outrecuidance de m'envoyer un sort qui m'avait rendu muet. Le temps d'installer autour de nous, une bulle d'intimité. N'aurait-il, tout simplement pas pu se contenter de faire un geste dans ma direction m'indiquant ses intentions ? Bah, il ne fallait pas trop espérer avec Potter …

« -Bien, maintenant nous pouvons parler.

-Vous êtes parano, Potter !

-Smith, tâchez de m'appeler Smith. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'utiliser mon nom de naissance, ou celui de ma mère ici, dans la mesure où ils viennent d'entrée en troisième année. Et que pour l'une, il s'agit d'une sorcière brillante, et pour l'autre du fils d'une famille de sang pur très connue.

-Bien, Smith donc. Quel manque d'imagination.

-Merci. Et pour la paranoïa, dans la mesure où nous venons d'arrivé à l'époque ou Voldemort est en 6ème année et qu'il projette d'ouvrir la chambre des secret avant de quitter Poudlard, je préfère la précaution à l'imprudence. Surtout, que ce foutu basilic je l'ai déjà tué une fois et à coup d'épées. Que ça ne s'était pas fait sans douleur, et que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour éviter ça, la première fois. Alors, s'il vous plaît, fait en sorte de ne pas me rappeler, devoir le terrasser à nouveau.

-Comment, savez-vous pour l'époque à laquelle nous sommes ?

-Le journal de Pompom trainait par là et j'ai pu me faire une idée approximative de l'âge que devait avoir Voldi.

- Quel marque d'irrespect explicite. N'avez-vous donc, toujours pas enregistré le fait, que ce sorcier était à craindre ?

-Malfoy, franchement, il s'agit du pire connard que la terre n'ait jamais porté ! »

°0°

Instinctivement mon regard avait dérivé vers le bras de Malfoy. Une manche recouvrait sa peau blanche et le tatouage, horrible témoin de sa première allégeance, et de la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Mais j'avais avant/pendant/après la guerre obtenu et développé un nombre incommensurable de pouvoirs. Je n'avais plus besoin d'agiter ma baguette ou ma main dans un sens ou un autre, ni de prononcer ou ne serais-ce que réciter mentalement les formules. Il me suffisait de vouloir profondément quelque chose au début. Et maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à penser à ce que je voulais, pour que ça se produise.

Mais personne ne le savait. J'avais mis un point d'honneur, sur mon code de conduite à cacher ce pouvoir, cette puissance. Elle aurait pu me discrédité ou faire de moi le futur mage noir aux yeux du monde sorcier. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça, alors je l'avais gardé pour moi, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien, que personne dans le monde sorcier ne connaissait les circonstances de la mort de « face de serpent ». Lui-même avait été médusé, l'effarement et la stupéfaction marquant ses traits jusque dans la mort. J'étais le sorcier le plus puissant du XXIème siècle et donc le plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Mieux valait que cette information reste secrète. Je n'avais donc pas été surpris de parvenir à voir à travers la manche émeraude pour trouver la peau clair de Malfoy … SANS LA MARQUE QUI VA AVEC ?!

« -Malfoy, faites-moi voir votre bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je … dissimule votre marque.

-C'est impossible !

-Bien sûr que si. Votre marque comme celles des autres se sont modifiées à la minute ou Voldemort a pris de mon sang pour ressusciter. Mais je suis le seul capable de les altérer à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Et puisque j'ignore la façon dont elle a été apposée sur votre peau, je ne peux pas la retirer.

-Très bien, tenez. »


	4. Un pas en avant

La suite ^^

°0°

Donc, il ne s'agissait bel et bien pas d'une illusion d'optique. Lucius Malfoy en faisant ce saut dans le temps et en rajeunissant, se voyait offrir une chance de tout recommencer, de rester quelqu'un de bien. De choisir une autre voie. Mais pourquoi ? Et dans quel but ?

La surprise avait pris le contrôle de son faciès et déformait ses traits, de la manière la plus adorable qui soit. J'avais conscience que mes pensées ne suivaient pas leurs cours normal. Mais pour le moment, d'autres préoccupations plus importantes s'imposaient à mon esprit.

« -Comment est-ce possible ?

-Le voyage dans le temps a altéré votre corps, jusqu'à votre âge. Vous avez surement pris la place de votre 'vous' du passé. Enfin je pense, qu'il s'agit de ça.

-Ça expliquerait que je ne me trouvais pas ce matin. Mais nous n'avons encore aucune certitude.

-Vous allez surement devoir rester à l'infirmerie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, simulez une quelconque souffrance. Tandis que moi je passerais quelques évaluations pour évaluer mes capacités magiques. Afin d'obtenir un poste dans cette école le temps que nous resterons ici. Restez à l'infirmerie aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez et de mon côté, je chercherais votre autre 'vous', s'il existe.

-Vous êtes plus intelligent, que je ne l'aurais pensé aux premiers abords.

-Personne hormis Dumbeldor ne le sait, mais figurez-vous, Mr Malfoy, que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. C'est moi avec mon caractère bien trempé et la trouille pas possible que j'avais de tout ça, qui a choisi de finir à Griffondor. Rien de plus rien de moins.

-Impossible. Mais alors …

-Bien sûr, je ne jouais pas de rôle, j'ai été emporté par les comportements plus ou moins similaires de mes camarades. Mais, quand il le fallait j'avais les capacités de me sortir d'un pétrin plus ou moins dangereux pour ma vie. Même si Hermione, était persuadée d'être le cerveau de notre trio. De tout façon, je la laissais se complaire dans cette idée, puisque toutes ses idées étaient toutes aussi brillantes que les miennes.

-C'est très Serpentard de votre part, Potter.

-Smith, et il me fallait au moins ça pour vaincre l'autre fou. Toujours est-il, que je connais un moyen de savoir si Lucius Malfoy se trouve à l'infirmerie ou traîne dans les couloirs du château. Sinon, je m'appelle Harry Smith, mes parents sorciers se sont fait tué. Ensuite j'ai été élevé par des vieux moldus qui sont à leur tour décédés. J'ignore comment j'ai bien pu atterrir ici et je cherche un emploi dans cette école. Je préfère rester vague, en recréant un passé qui fera que très peu des adultes présents m'interrogeront par respect.

-Ingénieux, vraiment, un mensonge proche de la réalité vous rend crédible et vous avez moins de chance de faire des erreurs. Vous me surprenez Po – Smith. Mais qu'en est-il de votre vie entre le décès de vos moldus et votre apparition dans le parc de Poudlard ?

-Je suis un sorcier, qui perfectionne ses capacités et développe ses connaissances d'un pays à un autre. Cherchant des jobs de ci, de là. En trouvant ou pas. Et apprenant de nouveaux sorts ou soins, voire même de nouvelles potions, en chemin.

-Bien, votre histoire parait crédible. Ça devrait marcher, mais si jamais l'un deux essayent de lire dans votre esprit c'est terminé.

-Croyez-vous réellement, que je suis toujours aussi nul entant que Leglimens ? Essayez de pénétrer mon esprit pour voir, Malfoy. »

°0°

J'avais fait ce qu'il me demandait, après tout, ça n'étais pas tous les jours que le grand Harry Potter, vous offrait la possibilité d'entrer dans sa tête. Le pauvre avait dû oublier que j'étais l'un des meilleurs à ce jeu, avec Séverus.

Seulement la stupéfaction avait repris le dessus, je ne parvenais même pas a passé les premières défenses. Je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans son esprit du tout, une grande première, je ne savais même pas ça possible. J'avais beau, chercher une faille, il y en a toujours une, je n'y arrivais pas. Puis, magnanime, Potter, avait abaissé cette première défense et j'avais eu accès à sa tête comme ça aurait dû se passer depuis le début.

Et ce que j'avais trouvé avait terminé de me surprendre : une immense oasis perdue au milieu de dunes de sables plus ou moins grandes m'attendais. Potter, faisait preuve d'une grande force mentale, il était très difficile d'imposer à son esprit une forme aussi complexe. Sans compter que même le plus doué ne parvenait pas à supprimer toute les interférences, normalement un souvenir refaisait surface en fond, une pensée subite entraînait un son ou quelque chose. Mais rien d'aussi beau, calme et avec une telle consistance. Comment ce gosse, avait-il bien pu atteindre ce niveau ?

Ressortant de son esprit, puisque j'en avais assez vu, j'avais repris contenance sur mon lit, bien que je commençais à me faire au fait, que j'étais redevenu aussi expressif que mon jeune moi. Le regard fixé sur le visage toujours autant impassible du gamin, qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Et je n'étais pas parvenu à m'empêcher de l'admirer, pour ce qu'il était devenu. La preuve tangible qu'il m'avait donné de l'étendu de sa puissance, avait totalement changé la vision que je m'étais faite de lui. Il était devenu un sorcier très puissant, mais le revers de la médaille était là.

La noirceur, la solitude et la méfiance. Harry Potter/Smith, était l'archétype même du mage noir en herbe. C'était à la fois grisant et effrayant. D'abord parce que le gosse, malgré ses déviances restait encore sur le droit chemin. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait réussi à cacher au monde entier l'étendue de sa puissance.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais que depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition dans mon salon, je ressentais des choses étrange. Je me mettais à l'apprécier et m'inquiéter, le désirer et maintenant je l'admirais pour l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme grand et fort, charismatique et imposant, puissant et intelligent. Il avait l'étoffe du plus grand des sangs purs. Et je commençais à croire que je devenais fou à faire l'éloge de Potter. Séverus aurait été là, que son regard et ses sarcasmes m'auraient déjà fait reprendre pieds.

C'était du grand n'importe quoi. La bile remontait tant l'inquiétude me prenait aux tripes. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni mon raisonnement, ni mon apparence, ni ma vie. Je dépendais d'Harry Potter, j'avais rajeuni et devais de nouveau fréquenter Lord Voldemort pourtant mort depuis plusieurs mois.

°0°

« -Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je pense que ça ira.

-Bien sûr que ça ira.

-Potter supprimez cette bulle et reprenez votre place, ils arrivent.

-Smith, c'est Smith maintenant, retiens le !

-Oui, oui. »

[…]

« -Mr Smith, voici le directeur, Mr Dippet.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer Mr Dippet, Harry Smith.

-Enchanté. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un emploi ?

-C'est exact.

-Bien, Mme Pomfresh, notre ami peut-il quitter l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, ça devrait aller maintenant.

-Merci, suivez-moi Mr Smith, nous parlerons de tous ceci dans mon bureau. »

La traverser du château m'avait permis de me rendre compte, des quelques infimes changements/différences, vis-à-vis de l'avenir. Des bannières à l'effigie de toutes les maisons tapissaient les murs, quelques fantômes toujours présents dans le futur étaient là saluant le directeur et me fixant avec curiosité, tandis que les tableaux étaient bien plus nombreux. Mais le plus incroyable c'était le parc qui était complètement relié à la forêt qui deviendra interdite dans quelques années.

Du troisième étage où nous nous trouvions, je pouvais à peine apercevoir le lac, tellement la végétation proliférait. Les créatures magiques approchaient le château et on distinguait des tâches de couleurs dans les bois plus éloignés, il s'agissait surement d'élèves. Si seulement c'était resté dans l'état. Ron et Hermione auraient surement adoré.

Sinon, rien n'avait changé, les couloirs étaient les mêmes. Les salles qui restaient ouverte me permettaient de me rendre compte qu'elles non plus n'avaient pas changé. Le bureau du directeur s'ouvrait toujours de la même façon et se situait au même endroit. C'était déconcertant, que de ce dire que tout serait exactement pareil dans un peu moins de cinquante ans, à quelques détails près.

« -Alors Mr Smith, comment êtes-vous entré dans l'enceinte du château ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur, je venais d'acheter un nouveau balais, et je survolais une forêt magnifique quand une énorme masse m'a percuté le dos. J'ai pris plusieurs coups avant de tomber et j'ai percuté le jeune homme blond qui m'a aidé à m'allonger. Ensuite je ne sais pas vraiment, comment j'ai bien pu passer d'une forêt luxuriante à votre parc envahi de saule cogneur.

-La forêt fait partie de cette école, le saule cogneur à du vous prendre pour une menace et vous projeté vers les murs du château, où il se trouve que ces arbres centenaires abondent. Le jeune homme qui vous a trouvé, s'appelle Lucius Malfoy, il partageait l'infirmerie avec vous, mais il dormait surement. Il a perdu connaissance avant le début des cours. Bon si ce n'est que ça, tout va bien. Maintenant quant à votre demande … Avez-vous les diplômes requis ?

-Je crains que non, Monsieur. J'ai appris beaucoup en voyageant d'un pays à l'autre. Mais n'ayant pas les moyens de m'offrir une scolarité dans une quelconque école magique. Et ayant été livré à moi-même très jeune, j'ai tout appris seul ou avec l'aide d'étrangers. Pour tout vous dire, ma situation n'est pas tout à fait légale. Je transplane mais n'ai pas mon permis, je suis sorcier mais inscrit dans aucun registre. Mes parents biologiques ayant été tués alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je suis un peu comme invisible, je n'existe pas. Ou tout du moins pas encore. Le jeune Malfoy est-il retourné en cours depuis son malaise ?

-Non, je suis au courant de toutes les allers et venues des élèves et ce jeune homme est toujours sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Pompom, même si elle est jeune, fait de véritables miracles. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Sinon, monsieur, vous vous doutez que pour être professeur ici, il faut avoir beaucoup de connaissances et une grande dextérité. Il vous faudra passer plusieurs tests avant que je ne vous donne une réponse. Et je suppose qu'avec ce que vous venez de me dire, une enquête serait inutile. Bien, nous verrons, merci de votre franchise.

-Merci à vous.

-Si vous réussissez, vous aurez un logement au sein du château, les repas qui vont avec, ainsi qu'une paye. Et je ferai en sorte de vous régulariser quant à la loi.

-Merci infiniment, Monsieur.

-Faites vos preuves avant de me remercier. Galatea Têtenjoy, va nous quitter et nous n'avions toujours pas de remplaçant pour cette nouvelle année. Elle s'occupera de rendre compte de vos capacités. Si elle vous accepte comme remplaçant vous aurez le poste. Son cours est l'un des plus importants de cette école, alors prenez ses demandes au sérieux. On ne sait jamais, mieux vaut prévenir une quelconque catastrophe que se retrouver surpris et sans défenses en cas de problème. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une autre guerre ou du fait que le monde des humains pourrait nous découvrir.

-En quoi consiste son cours ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal. A vous de jouer. »

Comme prévu, Galatea me donnait des directives et je m'exécutais. Elle avait été rapidement renversée par la facilité avec laquelle j'exécutais les sorts demandés. L'évaluation qui n'en n'étais plus une, était devenue rapidement une petite compétition. Que je remportais sans trop me fatiguer. Nous nous étions d'ailleurs mis d'accord sur les règles d'un petit duel amical. La journée finissait beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Et je ressortais de cet entretien beaucoup plus détendu qu'à mon arrivée.

Enthousiaste comme une petite fille, la future ex-professeure m'accompagnait sautillant d'une dalle à une autre jusqu'au bureau de Dippet. Elle l'avait fait couler sous un flot de paroles à peine compréhensibles, tant elle parlait vite et fort. La joie se lisait sur tous les traits de son visage et son excitation était palpable.

Toujours est-il que le directeur avait visionné les souvenirs de Galatea, pour ensuite me regarder avec admiration et m'offrir le poste sans préavis. Une nouvelle vie en prime … J'allais être professeur contre les forces du mal, juste comme ça ?

Heureusement que je n'étais pas la menace habitant le château. Ces gens faisaient confiance comme ça ? Ou était-ce simplement moi, qui, ayant grandi dans un monde en guerre et ayant rencontré de grandes difficultés dans la vie, peinait à comprendre l'imprudence ?

Mais de quoi me plaignais-je ? J'avais le poste, le directeur allait me régularisé, je serais proche de Voldemort et j'allais revoir ma famille au grand complet. J'avais désormais les moyens d'éviter toutes les morts qui vont bientôt survenir. D'éviter toute cette future destruction. D'éviter toute cette mascarade due à la colère d'un enfant.

Comme le disait si bien Dippet. A moi de jouer maintenant …

°0°

Simuler une quelconque souffrance n'avait pas été nécessaire. Puisque ce supplice m'avait frappé cinq minutes après le départ de Potter. Je n'étais pas prêt de regagner les cours ou le dortoir. A son retour, Pompom, m'avait d'ailleurs administré une potion antidouleur accompagnée d'une potion de sommeil. J'avais plus qu'à attendre le retour de mon garde du corps et très certainement professeur … Foutu Potter-je-suis-le-meilleur.

°0°

Elle m'avait ensuite rapidement fait visiter mes quartiers. Qui, plus tard, ne seraient évidemment pas remplis d'un bazar sans nom. Ni recouvert de toutes les nuances de violet et d'orange existantes. Galatea ayant un goût prononcé pour le désordre et les couleurs criardes. On se faisait littéralement agresser par tant de couleurs en entrant dans son appartement. Elle aura tout vidé le demain et je pourrais aménager. En attendant je devais rejoindre Lucius puisque je dormais à l'infirmerie cette nuit la.

Une épine en moins à mon pied, je n'aurais pas à subtiliser la carte des maraudeurs pour savoir s'il y avait deux Malfoy. Merci à Dippet qui représentait une véritable bénédiction pour moi, en ce jour.


	5. Révélations

_La sutie ^^ Enfin !_

_S'il vous plait, je souhaiterais que rien ne soit divulgué sur cette fiction dans les commentaires pour ceux qui aurait lu le premier geai il y a de cela longtemps. Laissez la surprise aux autres, qui la découvre comme telle. Sinon, effectivement, cette fiction est en cours de réecriture et heureusement, elle ne suit pas exactement le cours de son brouillon. Merci Merlin, j'ai choisi d'en modifié certains paramètres, afin d'en rendre l'équation plus intéressante à résoudre ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez aux commentaires ! :) Au programme, des réponses mais aussi beaucoup de questions. un chapitre qui ressemble beaucoup à sa première publication, et qui pourtant, comporte quelques variations subtiles, qui bousculeront la suite de cette fiction avec le temps ;) _

°0°

Quant à la douleur, elle était revenue plus puissante et plus agressive. Plus dévastatrice et impérieuse que jamais. De fait, j'avais un gros défaut, ou plutôt une sacrée qualité, tout dépendait du point de vue. Lorsque le stress, la pression ou la concentration monte, je m'anesthésie complètement. Totalement indifférent à mon corps, mon cerveau occulte sans difficulté les signaux de détresses. Mais quand les nerfs retombent, et que je reprends contact avec moi-même, c'est le revers de la médaille. Je n'avais pas survécu à face de serpent pour rien. Je n'avais tout simplement rien senti sur le moment, totalement focaliser sur la bataille et mon désir de la gagner. Voldemort lui-même était fort à ce petit jeu. A nous deux, nous devions avoir l'air de véritables masochistes insensibles à la douleur.

Mais dans la souffrance qui m'assaillait, je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Comme un peu plus tôt depuis notre arrivée à moi et Lucius. Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de moi. Comme si cette douleur n'était que la détentrice d'un détail, d'une information capitale. J'avais la vague impression que ces maux répondraient à plusieurs de mes questions. Il fallait juste que je parvienne à en expliquer les causes.

J'avais donc, mentalement, retracé l'évolution de ces pics de douleur : de depuis quand je souffre, à ces variations en dents de scie. La douleur était là mais plus ténue depuis mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, puis ça avait été l'explosion chez les Malfoys, depuis ça variait d'un extrême à l'autre sans raison apparente. Pendant l'évaluation, il ne s'était agi que d'une simple gêne, d'un tourment balayable d'une main, comme on chasserait un insecte. J'avais été entraîné de manière à ce que mon esprit domine totalement mon corps : mon instituteur parlait avec passion du dépassement de soi et de la douleur en elle-même. Le vieux vampire engagé par Dumbeldor avait réellement tout mis en œuvre pour que je maitrise cette exercice, allant jusqu'à me briser les os, et m'observer lors de la guérison. Si j'avais eu le malheur de grimacer ou geindre, il me re-brisait ce qui n'était que partiellement ressoudé. Et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fallu.

A tel point, que j'en étais arrivé à ne plus ciller, même pour une blessure mortelle. J'étais devenu aussi froid et impassible qu'une pierre. Le temps que ça durait. Parce qu'une fois sorti de ma « transe masochiste », la douleur était multipliée par 3, m'assaillant de toutes parts et me vrillant le crâne, de peur d'être à nouveau ignorée. C'était un peu comme si mon corps lui-même, se refusait à mon indifférence. Et luttait contre l'âme l'habitant pour la faire réagir. Un sacré chaos que tout ce bazar.

Mais le déclic avait eu lieu, tandis que je faisais le lien entre mon arrivée au manoir, et ma souffrance étrangement liée à celle de Lucius. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'avais couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en empruntant quelques passages secrets, me permettant d'y arriver plus rapidement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Puisque de toute façon, la seule personne capable de me transmettre ses émotions ne pouvait qu'être Lucius. Dans la mesure où il était le seul à me connaitre ici et qu'il était évidemment venu avec moi dans le passé.

Pompom en me voyant arriver d'une démarche relativement précipitée, m'avait demandé avec curiosité ce que j'avais. Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon calme un minimum pour lui demander ce qui arrivait au jeune Malfoy. Ainsi donc, elle l'avait fait dormir et donné une potion antidouleur. Je doutais réellement de leurs capacités (des potions de l'époque), mais puisque Lucius dormait, mieux valait que je me renseigne. Il fallait que je trouve ce que nous avions tous les deux, et en quoi consistait cette connexion.

J'avais passé toute l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, accédant à la partie qui plus tard sera interdite d'accès. Selon les livres, j'étais un veela … Seulement pas de ceux dont on entend normalement parler. Ceux qui héritaient de cette nature et qui découvraient leur compagnon à leur seizième anniversaire, s'il est plus vieux ou au seizième anniversaire du compagnon ou de la compagne concerné(e) si c'est le veela qui est plus âgé.

La race de veela que j'incarne, n'avait été répertoriée que par quelque cas. Et le bouquin que j'avais déniché après bon nombre de crises de nerfs, au vue des fausses pistes que j'avais exploitée, s'annonçait plus grotesque que tout le reste. L'ouvrage en question, retraçait quelques élucubrations selon lesquelles Merlin lui-même en était un et j'en passais d'autre. Je commençais à croire à une blague. Mais une annotation, minuscule en bas de page, apposée comme pour passer inaperçue aux yeux du lecteur, avait retenue mon attention. Je ne l'avais aperçue qu'une fois le livre examiné sous toutes les coutures par précaution. Sais-t-on jamais avec la magie et ses bizarreries. Il était donc écrit, à la fin de l'ouvrage : « seul les veelaura sont capable de déchiffrer ses pages ».

Trouvant ça trop facile pour attester de la crédibilité d'un manuscrit, j'étais partie en quête d'un élève, pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait me dire sur ce livre. Le pauvre avait été incapable de me dire autre chose que « comment voulez-vous que je vous dise quoi que ce soit sur un livre vierge ? ». J'étais donc fixé, à mon grand désespoir.

Je suis un veelaura, résultat d'un pouvoir trop grand et d'un besoin viscérale de se trouver une moitié pour partager cette puissance. Sans compter le fait que ses convictions soient pures et bla bla bla. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre/lire … Moi pur ? Avec le nombre de mort que j'avais causé, le sang que j'avais sur les mains ? Enfin, pas à cette époque bien sûr et Malfoy non plus bien sûr, après même Lestrange était encore vivante et seine d'esprit. Nous n'avions encore rien fait à cette époque ? Cette époque !

C'est donc pour ça que nous étions revenus ici ? Pour changer tout ça ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, la magie ne pouvait pas avoir choisie de nous envoyer ici. Ni même décidée de nous faire changer le passé. Ça ce serait sinon, que ce phénomène était possible. Il y aurait dû y avoir des livres ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une trace de cette inimaginable possibilité.

Toujours est-il qu'il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour que Malfoy cesse de souffrir, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose, je pouvais supporter la douleur, lui pas vraisemblablement. J'avais subtilement emprunté/dérobé le bouquin. Après tout je n'avais parcouru que les cinq premières pages, qui ne constituaient que l'introduction même de l'ouvrage.

Pour le moment il fallait s'organiser et comprendre, j'éplucherais et prendrais pleinement conscience des implications de ma nature profonde plus tard. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que j'avais eu accès à l'information que je cherchais : une potion d'inhibition combinée à mon sang ainsi que d'une de suppression d'attraction. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire … Je ne remercierais jamais assez Séverus pour les cours et l'acharnement qu'il avait manifesté pour me rendre plus que bon en potion. Et il y était parvenu, dommage que Malfoy junior n'ai jamais pu en être témoins, j'aurais adoré ça ! Une petite visite à la salle sur demande et tout devrait m'y attendre à mon arrivé. Elle était vraiment pratique cette pièce !

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. En cherchant en moyen de mettre en sourdine un lien pas encore fermé, j'étais tombé sur des informations inquiétantes. Mais ça importait peu pour le moment. Et, si tout se déroulait selon mon plan, je n'avais franchement pas de souci à me faire. Le trépas me frapperait bien avant la moindre catastrophe ! Tout allait dépendre de ma capacité à faire le bon choix, et de Lucius.

°0°

Un élancement au cœur m'avait réveillé en sursaut. Les potions de l'époque ne valaient pas encore ce qu'elles vaudront. Evidemment quel imbécile ! Il me fallait quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur avant que je ne redise des choses stupides et sans esprits dans le genre. Potter avait intérêt d'avoir une solution et vite ! J'étais intimement convaincu, qu'il n'était pas étrangement à mon étrange mal être. Et ça allait devenir un véritable problème, si on ne résolvait pas ce problème.

La douleur m'avait pourtant quittée d'un seul coup. Et au même moment, Potter faisait son apparition … Comme par hasard. Qu'est-ce que, cet idiot avait encore inventé ? Et par Salazard que m'avait-il fait ?

« -Malfoy, j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

-C'est pas trop tôt Potter !

-Smith, par Merlin, cessez avec vos Potter !

-Je cesserais une fois que ces pics de douleurs cesseront !

-Bien, alors buvez ça ! »

Je ne m'étais pas fait prier. Plutôt mourir d'empoisonnement à cause de Potter, que souffrir comme ça tous les quatre matins. Mais, j'aurais aimé comprendre tout de même !

« -Et si vous m'expliquiez maintenant, Po-Smith ?

- Heu …

-Po-Smith ! Cessez ce jeu stupide ! Et surtout, n'osez même pas me dire que vous m'avez donné une potion au hasard, histoire de voir ce que ça allait donner !

-Non, bien sûr que non, il faudrait être inconscient …

-Dixit, le sauveur du monde sorcier qui à peine âgé de 12 ans a combattu à l'épée un basilic de je ne sais combien de mètres. Celui qui a affronté le plus terrible et puissant des mages noirs dès ses 11 ans pour finir par le vaincre à 18 ans. Celui qui faisait demi-tour pour sauver son ennemi alors même qu'un feudeymon ravageait la pièce. Celui qui […]

-C'est bon, je crois être assez bien placé pour savoir à quoi vous faites allusion. Mais, je ne vous savais pas autant concerner par ma personne.

-J'étais mangemort Po-Smith … Comment voulez-vous que je ne le sois pas ?

-Arrêtez avec ça, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais accepté l'offre de votre fils et sa demande si le héros que je suis vous considérait encore ainsi ? C'était la guerre, vous avez tué autant que moi, et vous en avez sauvé tout autant en changeant de camp … Surtout que maintenant que nous sommes ici, et que vous avez retrouvé votre corps d'antan. C'est un peu comme si vous n'aviez encore rien fait.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre compassion vomitive Smith ! Toujours est-il qu'il est agréable que quelqu'un est conscience du fait que mon fils et moi ayons retourné notre veste.

-Je ne faisais que constater. Je pense que c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que nous sommes ici …

-Quoi donc Smith ? Cessez un peu de changer de sujet ainsi, c'est d'un fatiguant.

-Bien sûr, je voulais dire que je pense qu'il s'agit de la magie. Que notre magie nous a ramenée dans le passé par ce que nous en avions besoin. Nous avons beaucoup perdu lors de la guerre, tous deux Et je suis certain que vous avez tout autant que moi pensé depuis le début que s'il existait un moyen de changer le cours des choses vous saisiriez cette chance. Ainsi je pense que nous sommes ici, pour changer le cours des choses.

-C'est impossible, n'importe qui en aurait entendu parler sinon ! Un tel voyage temporel avec de telles implications qu'un rajeunissement ! La disparition d'une marque puissante de magie noire qui jusque-là n'avait encore jamais quitté la peau des bras sur lesquels elle avait été apposée … C'est impossible !

-J'y ai réfléchi. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si les individus ayant eu droit comme nous à ce traitement de faveur, avait compris le rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer, tout comme nous. Peut-être n'ont-ils rien révélé, pour le bien de l'avenir et celui de leurs proches.

-Ca supposerait également qu'ils ne soient jamais rentrés. On ne change pas le passé sans en subir les conséquences, Smith. Et je ne sais pas si cette perspective me plait vraiment. Nous nous sommes tous tellement battu pour que cette guerre cesse. Alors pourquoi si tard, une fois que tout est terminé ? Mon fils, est toujours en vie et va bientôt se marier. Nous sommes libres et commençons à retrouver un peu de notre notoriété. Je ne veux pas que cela change. Je ne veux pas tout perdre à nouveau.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous ne ferez que vous assurez à vous et votre famille un avenir plus radieux. Vous avez pris la place du vous de cette époque. A vous de faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux. Nous avons eu la chance de voir comment tout cela allait finir, pour tout empêcher ensuite. Rendez-vous compte, de l'opportunité qui nous est offerte ! Celle d'apprendre de nos erreurs et d'y remédier avec plus de maturité et de recul.

-Comment pouvez-vous voir ça comme une chance ? Pour moi, je peux le concevoir mais vous, vous avez tout perdu et dans la mesure où vous n'êtes pas encore né … Il y a peu de chance que ça arrive maintenant que vous êtes ici. Et que vous comptez changer le cours de l'histoire dans le temps et sur les grandes largeurs … Pourquoi est-ce que vous le prenez avec autant de désinvolture ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai une chance de connaître ma famille. Même s'ils ignorent qui je suis, je n'en ai cure. Dans la mesure où ils sont en vie et où ils sont heureux dans un monde où je ferais en sorte qu'ils le restent. Je veux éviter leurs morts, et celles de tous les autres. Rendez-vous compte ! Vous allez pouvoir reconstruire votre histoire depuis le point de départ, plus d'erreurs, plus d'humiliations, plus de tortures, plus de souffrances, ni de soumissions, encore moins de tyrannie ou de peur. Juste la vie comme elle aurait toujours due être !

-Je vais pouvoir vivre avec Narcissa et Drago sans craindre de me faire tuer ou de les faire tuer. Vous avez surement raison Smith, votre vision des choses est surement la bonne. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment. Mais il va valoir se montrer prudent. Manipuler le temps et il vous manipulera à son tour. Nous avons beau, espérer et rêver les yeux ouvert, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de surprises et de déceptions.

-C'est la vie, Malfoy ! Ces variations, ne sont rien d'autres que ce qui la rendent palpitante et si intéressante.»


End file.
